A Kiss Makes It All Better
by btamamura
Summary: Yasuaki and Eisen know that a kiss is all it takes to ease the pain. Shounen-ai Yasuaki x Eisen
1. Physical Pain

**A Kiss Makes It All Better---Physical Pain**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do NOT own Harukanaru Toki no Naka de or its characters. They are property of Tooko Mizuno and Koei. If they were mine, I'd have Yasuaki and Eisen fall in love with each other._

_Four year old Eisen was running around playing tag with his older half-brother. He ran really fast to escape from being tagged 'it', but because he was going so fast it was hard for him to watch where exactly he was going. He accidentally stepped into a little pothole and tripped over._

_The soon-to-be emperor rushed to his brother's side. "What happened?"_

_Eisen looked up at his brother, sat up and held his knee before bursting into tears. "I fell down!!!" he wailed._

_The older male didn't know what to do…but Eisen's mother would. He carefully picked up the smaller boy and carried him to where his mother was._

"_Oh my, what happened?" the woman asked when she saw her stepson carrying his younger brother. _

"_Eisen hurt himself," the older boy replied as he sat Eisen down. For such a little kid he was a bit heavy. (I feel that way about infants at times…)_

_The woman knelt down and had a close look at the sore area and smiled sweetly. "Why, it's just a little scratch…" she assured her son. She then pressed her lips to the scratch and kissed it silently. When she pulled back, she assured Eisen it would stop hurting. "A kiss makes it all better," she'd added._

Eisen saw his partner had placed a couple of fingertips to his forehead. "Yasuaki*, is everything alright?"

Yasuaki turned to the young monk who'd recently become his lover. "For some reason I am feeling pain right here."

"Do you have a headache?"

"Is that what this pain is? It is rather different being able to feel pain."

"How bad is it?"

"I did not say it was bad, I said it was different."

"No, I mean the pain level. Does it make your stomach feel ill or is it just a very slight, hard to notice pain?"

"How many different pains are there?"

"They range between the pains I listed."

"My stomach does not feel strange, so it must just be a slight pain."

Eisen smiled gently and walked over to his partner. "Could you please sit?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I learned a wonderful treatment for slight pains but I cannot reach to administer it to you."

Yasuaki sat on the ground where he was. He wondered what this treatment was and why the physician hadn't used it in the past.

Eisen knelt in front of his partner. After stretching up slightly, he was able to press his lips to the spot Yasuaki had indicated the pain was located. He pulled back after a few seconds. "The pain should fade very soon."

"You said you knew a treatment to heal slight pains. Was the kiss you just gave me the treatment?"

"Yes. Hahaue used it on me when I was a child and had hurt myself slightly."

"A family remedy?"

"Not quite, though it is advised you only use it on someone you care about."

Yasuaki felt the pain had faded. "Your mother's treatment worked."

Eisen nodded. "A kiss makes it all better."

The End

*Note-No honorific is being used because they are intimate with each other.


	2. Emotional Pain

**A Kiss Makes It All Better---Emotional Pain**

_**Disclaimer: **__I do NOT own Harukanaru Toki no Naka de or its characters. They are property of Tooko Mizuno and Koei. If they were mine, I'd have Yasuaki and Eisen fall in love with each other._

It had been a rough day. Eisen had been stressed to the maximum of what he could usually handle. It all started with when he woke up. First, when he'd tried to carry the tray with his and Yasuaki's breakfast on it, he'd tripped over his own feet and spilled everything. He couldn't even look up at his lover no matter what. He'd apologised profusely. But, Yasuaki was patient with him. Then he had trouble that afternoon. After visiting Akane and Tenma, he was walking along the main road when a thief ran into him. "Get out of way, punk!" the thief had yelled before harshly pushing him aside and making a run for it. When questioned, Eisen couldn't even describe the thief. The police sounded understanding, but Eisen could tell they were frustrated. That evening, he'd returned and went to cook dinner, but unfortunately he was disturbed by a noise outside. When he'd returned, he saw the stove was on fire. He let out a startled cry before grabbing the fire extinguisher and after a couple of attempts managed to extinguish the flames. He had to explain to Yasuaki why they were having pizza since he had promised a homemade dinner to make up for what had happened that morning.

Both Hachiyo no Genbu were on the sofa, Eisen lying down with his head on Yasuaki's lap. Yasuaki was playing with Eisen's hair when he noticed the young monk didn't appear peaceful. "You haven't had a pleasant day, have you."

Eisen shook his head. "I've had better days." He rolled onto his side and clutched the fabric of Yasuaki's pants. "It's just been too much! I ruined our meals and couldn't identify a thief and…"

Yasuaki placed a finger on Eisen's lips. "Go and have a warm bath. It should help you to relax."

Eisen nodded. "Alright." He sat up, got to his feet and headed to the bathroom.

Yasuaki knocked on the bathroom door an hour later. "Eisen, you've been in there for a long time now. It's time for bed."

No response, except for the sound of sobbing.

"Eisen?" Yasuaki turned the knob and noticed the door wasn't locked. He entered the room and closed the door behind himself. His lover was kneeling there half-naked, only his pants and socks were still on. He saw Eisen's hands were clenched against his bare chest. "Eisen, what's the matter?" He knelt down in front of the Ten no Genbu.

Eisen looked up at Yasuaki before he clung onto his sweater and cried louder. "I…I just…"

Yasuaki gently rubbed Eisen's back with one hand, the other wrapped around his waist. "It's alright, Eisen. I understand you have had a terribly stressful day. Just cry it out, you'll feel better." Feel better? Wait a minute…Yasuaki remembered when Eisen had told him of a way to ease pain. A kiss. He recalled Eisen had kissed him to ease the pain when he had a headache. Maybe…

Eisen was surprised when Yasuaki pulled back slightly and placed his fingers under the younger man's chin. His eyes shot open as he felt his chin being tipped up.

Yasuaki smiled gently. "You said yourself that a kiss makes it all better."

"Yasuaki?"

The onmyouji leaned in and placed a very gentle kiss on his partner's lips. It was not the usual kiss they'd sometimes find themselves sharing, it was just a very gentle, chaste kiss with a pure intention. He pulled back and saw the tears had stopped flowing.

Eisen opened his own eyes. He had fragments of tears in his eyes, but they had stopped flowing. Maybe that was what he needed after such a long, hard, stressful day. He felt the remains being brushed away by the Chi no Genbu's thumb. He smiled gently before he snuggled against his partner again.

Yasuaki was relieved that it worked.

"Thank you. That was what I needed the most. I needed to feel loved, not alone, and your kiss helped me to realise I'm not alone."

"These words will also help you to realise and always remember." He held his partner close as he leaned close to his ear and whispered, "I will always love you."

Eisen nodded. "And I love you too."

The End


End file.
